User blog:CindyLorene/Breaking Dawn First Blog/Spoiler Alert
'This is my first Breaking Dawn Blog. With all the talk of the Loving scenes and the Birthing scenes and the PG13 vs R ratings and 2D and 3D.you would forget what the Book really is about. Of course we want the steamy almost scenes, but like I read from someone, is that We don't have to have the actual act to get the feathers, broken beds and moonlit beaches. Except for the Wedding and Honeymoon, so much of this book is thoughts. And 1/3 of the book is Jacob's POV..I wrote a little of this in another comment from someone elses blog or post or whatever it was. And that 1/3 of the book was the way that Jacob saw it. This Book is not just about Bella changing into the person she wants to be. But it is about Jacob growing into his new role as a leader. He breaks away from his pack to do what he thinks is right. He has to learn along the way, but he puts himself out there and lets his heart get stomped on over and over again. I am more worried that they will not let this play out the way it is written. He takes responsibility for Seth and Leah. It gives him someone else to think about besides himself and Bella. He has to watch out for them and take them under his wing. Then he has to deal with the protecting the Cullens, his sworn enemy, as well as the new baby that he really wants to kill. And Jacob is his usual funny self. The humor that he uses to keep him going. The relationship he builds with Edward, Rosalie and Alice. There is a friendship that sort of grows between him and Alice. and even after Renessme is born and he imprints, he becomes a member of the family. His love/hate relationship with Rosalie. Of course this book is about Bella becoming a Vampire, but the whole of the book is the Cullen/Werewolf universes spinning on the same axis around Renessme. How she brings them together. The way the Wolf PackS together as a whole Bunches of Vampires, their sworn enemies, conscend on their community. All to protect the center of Jacob, Bella and Edwards world. Renessme. I am more worried that the screen writer will skip all the comedy and pain that Jacob feels. She has a tendency to not write that into her scripts. Sometimes I think she and the directors have not read the books and don't really care what we want to see. I think in Eclipse she really blew it when she did not show Bella's pain in the choice she made. She did not show Bella realizing what she was giving up. How important it was to see her cry for a whole night over Jacob. And that Edward did not see exactly how much she loved him and how painful it was to her to hurt Jacob. The humor in the Bella, Jacob, Charlie scene when she breaks her hand. The way that Edward controls himself is also lost. Wait a minute...this is a Breaking Dawn Blog...I digress. I know a movie is harder to write than a book because you can't SEE what the characters are thinking. and that is a big part of the book. And all 3 books we are seeing Bellas POV except for the middle of Breaking Dawn. So Melissa, please, please give us Jacobs humor and pain. Give us the Biggest Wedding of them all...Oh and don't forget when they tell Charlie about their plans. You dropped the ball in Eclipse as you didn't let Alice show us the wedding gown.lol Don't forget to make their first night together sweet and special and also show the innocence of first love. This can be done respectfully and still have heat and desire..Their first kiss for instance in Twilight. Woo that was hot. The Birthing scene and transformation into a vampire can also be quite tasteful. Use your imagination. Use smoke and mirrors. I am rattling now. I just keep going in circles..Well this is my first Breaking Dawn blog...I will write more and next time I hope that it will get better and more interesting to read. And where is the spell check on this...You know my Mozilla usually spell checks anywhere I type, but not here..lol Have a great night my Twilight Mates Category:Blog posts